PotterWatch
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: PotterWatch. Four People, trying to broadcast hope to an ailing world. Fred, George, Katie and Lee are scared but defiant, and two of them will most certainly fall in love. Fratie, AU, T for Language and Innuendo...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Of Course it's not. Don't be silly. **_

_**I've been away a while. It's due to my laptop spacking out, and school, and being ill, and a million other things. You'll not want stupid excuses though, you'd rather read my apology chapters, wouldn't you? **_

_**Please review. I do love you guys.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**---**_

_**Prologue: A Letter To The Editor**_

**---**

Dear Fred,

You'll remember now, in ten or fifteen years time, but I doubt it'll be accurate. You'll think back on it, and probably wonder, first off, when the hell I was writing this. Well, as I look at the clock on the wall, it appears to be 11:27 PM, and about... nine hours ago, episode eight of Potterwatch was broadcast.

You were sitting next to Katie, who... Fred, me, you, whoever you are. This is very hard to write. So very difficult. I don't know why I let her rope me into this. I don't know why she's... so sure we'll want to see this in a decade's time. Katie thinks we'll be alive in ten years. Honestly? I'm worried about the next ten minutes. Today went bad. Like, really bad. At the end of it, Katie was in tears, Kingsley was curled up on our sofa staring at the ceiling, and Lee was speechless. Lee was fucking speechless. And that shit doesn't happen to Lee Jordan. It just doesn't. You of all people should know that.

Clockwatching pisses me off, you know. I've just spent twenty minutes staring like a lunatic. George and Katie have both come and looked at me, and though my twin shrugged and left to make dinner, Katie's been sitting opposite me, scribbling in her little notebook too...

I just asked her what she was doing. She shrugged and showed me that she was sketching a picture of the room. Her drawing's amazing. Steal some, if you're still friends with her now. It's really quite worth it. And she smells good. She makes me roll my eyes and laugh my head off when we're recording for everything, and then she makes us dinner and lets me put my head in her lap when she's reading...

I suppose this letter should say... dear me, don't let the best thing that's ever happened to you... go.

_You. A decade ago. _

**Katie, Hun. **

**Let me tell you this. You'll have forgotten by now, because you forget everything, but the 23****rd**** October was probably the worst night of your life. Unless Fred dies in this war, I pretty much guarantee it. When you heard that voice back through the radio, I think your heart stopped and ... you leapt into Fred's arms, and burst into tears.**

**Probably the only positive of tonight is that when you're all calm again, you look over at Fred and you think you were really stupid to have let go. He was warm, and your hands were freezing, you were wearing his scarf and trying to stop sniffing it every thirty seconds. The closing line for Potterwatch was "Ohfuckno," and you disconnected everything magical and electric in the house as soon as you realised who was talking back at you through the speakers. **

**George is making dinner. You're frightened right now, because you don't think you'll make it through tonight, let alone the war, and now you're suggesting writing into the future to make sure you stay alive. Hell, you've probably lost this letter. Some... goat is probably reading it and you're probably in Antigua raving it up on a beach, and forgetting the night before, because that's what you have to do. **

**That's what you've always done, what you'll do until you find strength in someone else. Don't leave Fred on his own after this war, Katie. Please, if there's any way you can do it, make sure you're still together in a decade. He's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Don't forget that. **

**Please remember...**

_**Me, you, her, it, thing, Bell. **_


	2. Escape

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Of Course it's not. Don't be silly. **_

_**I've been away a while. It's due to my laptop spacking out, and school, and being ill, and a million other things. You'll not want stupid excuses though, you'd rather read my apology chapters, wouldn't you? **_

_**Please review. I do love you guys.**_

_**---**_

_**Katie .**_

I wanted to scream, though it was neither jubilation nor fear that was making me so excitable. It was a mixture between hesitation, alcohol and adoration.

He was asking me this... now?

"Fred..." I looked over my shoulder, scanned the empty orchard and then back at him. His lips were turned down ever-so-slightly and his eyes were dark, they looked almost dangerous as he gripped my wrist and nearly begged me. "I have to think. I can't just... up and leave my parent-" _Though they weren't coming back for two years. The war could be over by then. _"You'd really want me?" He let out a short, mirthless laugh, as though I was ridiculous for questioning it.

"Katie, I don't want to let you out of my sight. You're my..." He weighed up his words for a second, "My muggleborn. I'm not leaving you through this." He released my wrist almost immediately and brought his fingers up to touch and caress my cheek, lightly, running the tips down my burning skin, leaving his fingerprints there as though I was the murder weapon, and they would take me away, process me.

"No." I let my lips linger over the word, "No, you're not." I breathed out and he dropped his hand and pulled me up against him, hugging me tight as a smile lit his face. "Are Ange and Alicia part of this?" If they were, I might change my mind. I loved them, but honestly, if I had to put up with Alicia complaining about her hair or Angelina trying it on with Lee, then I'd kill them, or myself. I still hadn't made that decision, and it'd been going on for about five years now.

"Merlin, no! George has hidden them better than our Potions grade from mum." He winked and slung his arm around my shoulder, I felt myself sinking into the grass on the floor as he leaned his weight on me. Damned high-heels. "I couldn't cope with them for Merlin-Knows-How-Long..."

"At least I'm not alone on that one." I glanced up at him, seeing his face from the diagonal. He had shaved that morning, and he was wearing a smart suit, but honestly, from this angle, all I could see was the perfect plumpness of his lips and the strong line of his jaw. I swallowed and looked down at my feet as I felt him squeeze my shoulder, release me and slide his arm around my waist, poking me lightly so I squirmed into his side.

Silently, I both damned and adored him for a few seconds, until my lack of concentration made me trip on a carefully-placed tree root and made me growl furiously. Fred's loud guffaw made me look around. I had, apparently, totally ignored him when he'd told me to stop walking, and continued into a patch of roots which, if I moved an inch now, would probably break my heels and my ankle.

"Help me?" I offered weakly and he grinned widely, stepping easily over the tangled weeds and roots and lifted me up, bridal style. I nearly yelled at him. "What the hell?" My voice was barely a whisper; it was all I could muster.

"You'd be a total hindrance if you had a broken ankle." He laughed lightly as he put me down and jabbed me in the ribs again. I squealed and went to punch him, but was rudely interrupted by the loud crashing through the orchard behind us. It sounded like someone was blasting trees down, and Fred grabbed my wrist as we both turned towards the sound. Almost violently, he flung me behind him; I stumbled and landed on my backside, drawing my wand from my thigh holster as I scrambled back to my feet.

"You alright?" He barely glanced at me, but from his tone, I knew he was scared. We couldn't see the people making the noise – we were hidden behind a hedge at the back of the Orchard, but we knew they were coming our way.

"I'll live." I grinned and dropped my hand from my elbow. There was a scrape on it, and it was oozing blood, but I'd sort it out later. I wiped my hand on my dress, pulling a face as the blue satin was immediately stained by the crimson blood. "You?"

We glanced at each other. The response was natural, but he just stared at me, his eyes wide. I tried to smile but his sad gaze was telling me that it wasn't the time. He twisted his face into a sort-of-smile and then looked away, down to the floor, and I felt a little sick at the thought. We had left his family to talk about the future, we had left the wedding and we didn't know what was going to happen, and now this.

I stepped closer to him and dropped my hand to my side, knocking it slightly against his knuckles. He would never have asked me to hold his hand, to take his, but I could tell he didn't want to do this alone. His fingers closed around mine as he glanced down and I felt the warmth from his fingers flow into my hand. I swallowed and smiled as he squeezed my hand tight and his lips tightened into a straight line. Concentration. A look you didn't see on his face very often.

I swallowed and looked over at him as he tugged me up against him, our hands still locked together but his wand raised and his eyes levelled at the far end of the hedge.

"C'mon, they went this way!" Lee's voice and my shoulders dropped, but my wand remained raised. Fred squeezed my hand and took two steps forward, then whistled a three-note-tune. We had agreed this as our little greeting – proof nobody had stolen our identities using Polyjuice potion, and something to make us grin as we met up, no matter how difficult the situation.

As soon as Fred's tune hit my ears, it was responded to with a four-note and the same three-note tune as Fred's. I whistled my own, just to let them know I was there. George rounded the hedge first and raised his eyebrows upon seeing our hands entwined together, but Fred refused to let me go.

"You frightened me, brother." Fred whispered, pocketing his wand and reaching his hand out to take the bag George was holding. It was marked with a small 'K', and for a second I wondered what was in there. Fred pulled it open one-handed, still clutching at my palm with the other, glanced down into the darkness, and then passed it along to me.

"Is it enough, or will you need more?" I frowned and released his hand, he stepped back toward me and I watched him for a second, half wondering whether he was going to wrap his arms around me. He just watched me back, though, staring at the blush rising in my cheeks.

I glanced into the bag as he had done, and I was stunned by the neatly ordered clothes and shoes that sat in the bag.

"Weightless spell?" I looked at George, expecting him to shake his head. He nodded and smiled at me. "Did Granger teach you?"

"Aye." He grinned and I threw the backpack over my shoulders. Fred grinned at me and took my hand again, relaxed now that he knew his twin was safe. "Listen, shit's going down at the reception-" My first instinct was to sprint back down to the Burrow, but Fred sensed my sudden shift in demeanour and squeezed my hand. I growled and he looked back at me. "So we need to go." He jerked his thumb at me and looked at Fred, "If she's not coming, then we're dropping her at the Cottage and carrying on."

"She has a name." I heard myself speak before I could stop myself. George laughed loudly and I grinned at him, "And she's coming with you." I grinned and Lee and George crossed over to the hedge, jumped and ducked down almost immediately.

"You know where we're going?" George said quickly, his gaze trained on his brother, "Shell Cottage, and then-"

"Yes." Fred replied simply. "Split up, meet back at the cottage in fifteen minutes?"

"Yep." Lee made a small noise and then apparated away, a loud _crack _reverberating around the copse. I looked at Fred, who gripped my arm tightly, smiled softly at me, and twisted into the darkness with me on his arm.

Only then did I really stop and think.

_I had no idea where I was heading. I had no idea what kind of problems laid ahead of me, or who would be there... if anyone could help, or if we'd survive the next week and a half, let alone the whole war. But I was with Fred, and to be honest with you, there wasn't anywhere else I would rather be._

**Fred**

We reappeared outside Shell Cottage, on the beach, down at the bottom of the garden. Katie immediately pulled away from me and sat down on the sand, her dress riding up so it sat on her thighs as she searched through the bag I had filled two nights before. Eventually, she straightened up and looked right at me, holding a pair of trainers.

"You really did a number on my wardrobe, didn't you?" Her voice was soft, but light and mirthful, "There's everything in here." She blushed as she reached deeper into the bag, I heard the crinkle of plastic, then a large thunk and she swore loudly. "Even my shoes." As she straightened up, she sunk about six inches, her heels slipping into the sand.

"Well, I wasn't going to... you know, leave you with bare feet. That would just be cold... and then you'd probably get cold feet, and we couldn't have that, could we?" I think she let out a reluctant giggle, but I wasn't sure, because in that second, she stood up, kicked off her shoes and pulled the other pair on, brushing sand from her legs as she did so. I couldn't help but notice the height difference – if she hugged me now, she'd be able to hear my heartbeat, and I'd be able to kiss the top of her head.

She sighed and smiled at me, then closed the gap between us and stood looking up into my face.

"You alright, Fred?" My fingers clenched into a fist, trying so hard not to reach out and touch her, because right now, all I wanted to do was stand there and hold her for the rest of my life.

"Yeah." I swallowed and looked down at the sand on my shoes. "Just a bit scared. I don't know what's gonna happen now, you know?" Her lips curved up into a smile and she raised her hands, pressed them lightly into my shoulders and tried to get me to relax. Her smile was nearly infectious, but I couldn't bring myself to move those muscles. I wondered what I had done, whether I had really thought this through...

_ She was coming with us, now, and that put her in real danger, she could be killed in the middle of the night if our protection spells went wrong, what we were about to do could blow up in our faces... Voldemort could find us... we'd be so... __**fucked**__. _

I looked down at the top of her head; she was still clinging tightly to my torso, her heart pounding against mine. My lips curved into an involuntary smile and I sighed, bending my head and kissing the top of her head as she squeezed me tight and went to pull away.


	3. Clothes

_**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Of Course it's not. Don't be silly. **_

_**I have three Uni Offers. Sooooo happy! **_

_**My English Lit Essay Can Wait. This was really, really REALLY messing with my head. **_

_**Please review. I do love you guys.**_

_**---**_

_**Katie .**_

"Fred?" My lips were moving but there didn't seem to be any noise coming from my mouth. "_Fred?_" Hissing the syllable seemed easier than actual speech.

"What?"

We were standing in the hallway of what Fred had told me was Shell Cottage, where Bill and Fleur were living after their honeymoon... which was, no doubt, some convoluted Order Mission.

"Where're the others? And Jesus, Weasley, Get your hands out of my knickers!" I slammed my hand into the wall, the light clicked on and I nearly had a heart attack as Fred's face loomed in front of me, holding my bag up in front of me.

"Sorry, Katie. Didn't know you had such a... thing about your laundry!"

"Oh, shut it." He smirked at me and I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes, but still staring at him with a small smile playing around my lips. "I need to change, or I'm going to look conspicuous." I paused and he looked at me for a longer moment, running a hand through his hair. "What?"

"You look like sex on legs in that dress." Then, as though he'd realised his verbal diarrhoea was actually spoken aloud, he slammed a hand across his mouth and looked at me, a blush rising in his face. "What I meant was... I mean, you'll be really... like, conspicuous and draw attention to us and... I... I'm gonna shut up now." He stepped back, as though the air around me was burning white hot, and I tried to offer a smile, though my lips were tightly stuck to my teeth right now, and it wasn't nice.

"Thanks, I think?" I raised an eyebrow and saw him relax slightly, "Listen, where's the loo? I've got to change, obviously, but I don't think that... well," I stopped and looked at him, wondering if I really wanted to go this far. _Yeah, I think I do. _I tugged the skirt of the dress up a little way and looked at him, blatantly displaying the top of my thigh,"I don't think these panties are appropriate."

_ I think I broke his brain. _

There was a long pause where Fred's face went from pink to maroon, and I think he stopped breathing for about a minute.

_Shit, no, I really __**have **__killed him! _

"Fred..." I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he choked himself back into life. "What the fuck was that?"

"Er..." He stopped, looking anywhere but at me, "The bathroom's upstairs, but use one of the bedrooms... and keep that dress with you. It could come in handy." The last breath was one which was laden with both promise and perversion, and part of me wanted to ask... the other part just raised an eyebrow and walked away.

_Guess which part was me._

_Yep. Icebitch. _

"Oh!" I span on my heel as I got to the stairs and realised he had been following me with his eyes from the second I had moved. "Fred... where're we going, by the way?" He looked at me as though I was insane, and it was obvious.

"Is it not... obvious?"

"No." _Duh. _"Really, the fact I needed to ask doesn't, you know, _indicate_ that I don't _know_ where I'm going?" He looked at me.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

_Yeah, because I knew __**exactly **__where that was. _

"Which would be... where, exactly?"

"It's the H.Q. of the Order, Katie, don't you read? We have things to set up, things to pick up and people to avoid. Common Sense, Katie, my darling." Back to his suave and irritating self, he sprinted across the hallway and swung an arm around my shoulders, directing me toward a small and airy bedroom, his eyes lingering on the window as we crossed the threshold.

With a wave of his wand, the curtain material crashed together in the centre of the panes and I was left standing in the darkness, looking at him with a dark, confused expression.

"You think I'm leaving you alone? Katie, we have to stick together – If they got to the stupid reception... this place is barely safe... if they get... if they get the secret keeper..." He stopped, "You could be in serious trouble, Katie." He paused, "I'll turn around, if that helps?"

_ Not really._ I was already hyperaware of his presence, adrenaline still coursing through me from earlier, and the combination of the two meant that every button or zip I tried to hook or pull went everywhichway but the way I wanted it to go. Scowling, I pulled on my jeans and looked over at the shirt I had pulled out of my bag.

_Fucking Buttons. _It was red and blue checked, and buttoned down at the front, and I was wearing a camisole underneath it, but I knew... it was cold out. I wouldn't be able to go without a jacket.

"Fred?" I looked at him; he was sitting on the bed staring into the middle distance, his expression confused and his eyes tired. "Can you help me?"

"That was my shirt." He said as he looked me up and down, appraised me and stared back into my eyes. "You nicked that off me about three years ago." There was the ghost of a smile crossing his features and it made me smile too, until he crossed the room and nearly pressed his chest against mine, reaching down to button the fourth-from-top button, his fingers brushing against my chest, then the button below it... until he was done, and his hands were shaking next to my belt.

"Thanks." I whispered, looking up into his bright eyes and he raised an eyebrow at me again, "Listen... If you think I'm going to hold you guys back... I-I..." He stopped me by pushing his hand against my chest lightly and shaking his head.

"Not gonna... You're not gonna stop us." He smiled, "Trust me." I shut my eyes and rested my head against his chest, waiting for the steady beat of his heart to calm me down. it was erratic and terrified under my ears and I wondered if that was because we were running... from everything, or whether it was because we were in such close proximity to each other, our hearts pounding in time as we stood together, arms wrapped around each other, waiting.

Two whistles exploded through my brain about two minutes later, and Fred practically shoved me backwards, onto the bed at the sudden rush of sound. I stumbled and fell onto the mattress, the momentum and the fact that the pair of us had been tangled together meaning that the heavy ginger twat was now lying on top of me, his eyes about an inch and a half from my own.

"Get off me." I hissed, he didn't move, as though he was dazed and frozen at the same time. "Fred! George is here!" That, at least, woke him enough to make him straighten up and pull me to my feet. "You need to get changed too!" There was a short pause, I raised my voice and looked towards the doorway, "all of you need to get changed – it's all very well saying I'll stand out, but Christ, look at you three – you look like Chippendales!"

The humour forced itself out of me before I could even stop it, and both the Weasley Twins looked utterly bamboozled, though Lee burst out laughing and held his hand up for a high-five. I left him hanging.

"There'll be time for that later – when we're not on the run from the law." I widened my eyes slightly, hoping he'd get the point, and he looked at me, then at Fred, and nodded. "Now, the three of you, go and change into... something normal."

George looked as though he was going to speak, so, once again, I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Change. Muggle. Clothes. Now." I smirked to myself and threw myself down on the bed. "I'm going to go and make a cup of tea."

-.-.-.-.-

_**A/N: Review? **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**x**_


	4. Promised

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine. Of Course it's not. Don't be silly. _**

**_Please review. I do love you guys._**

**_---_**

**_Katie._**

Shell Cottage was both cold and quiet as I went downstairs alone, leaving the boys to change, and cooked up something to eat. I was starving - I hadn't expected to be going anywhere fast, so I hadn't eaten the hors d'oeuvres on the long white tables in Molly's backyard before Fred had accosted me... _Or perhaps kidnapped was more the term._

I settled myself leaning against the kitchen countertop, crossing my legs slightly and kicking aimlessly against one of the cupboards, deciding that there would be time to choose whether it was kidnap or a voluntary trip much, much later, though right now, the horrible tightness in my chest was screaming kidnap at the top of its lungs, and I was somewhat inclined to side with it.

Either way, I was starving, and desperate for a decent meal, so, finding some bacon in the fridge, and a half-loaf of bread in the breadbin - _handy coincidence, I know_ - I started to make a quality bacon sandwich.

I kept my eyes on my work, and so was not too surprised when I heard someone step into the kitchen. Assuming it was Fred or George, I turned around grinning and holding the plate out to them, knowing that the smell of bacon would have drawn them to me like ravens to the Tower Of London.

_It wasn't them._

What I saw made me drop the crockery and it smashed to the floor. Only one set of footsteps came running, however, and part of me thought that... No, _knew_ that it was Fred, coming to rescue me, to save me.

When the ginger head poked his panicked face into the kitchen, I lowered my wand and felt myself go red. Fred took one look at his father, smirked lazily at me and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as though he thought I was stupid. _He probably did, but I wouldn't be surprised about that._

"Name?" Fred asked coolly, looking at his father... Or at least someone who looked suspiciously like Arthur Weasley, but easily might not have been. His 'father' stared blankly at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fred, son, take your wand out of your back pocket." He paused, "You'll want both your buttocks at the best of their ability, will you not?! I've already damaged the right one..."

"Alright _dad_." he laughed and stowed his wand in his belt. I grinned at Arthur and offered the sandwich to him; he took it happily and sat down at the table, "Katie, we're going in five, alright?" I nodded and crossed the room to join him in the doorway, and his hand curled tightly around mine as he tugged me quickly towards him

"Where, Fred?" I looked at Arthur, surprised that he had spoken... Though as realisation dawned on me, that had he been the real Arthur, he probably would have known.

"C'mon Katie... Let's go get your stuff..." He looked at me pointedly and nodded at his 'dad', pushing me gently from the doorway. As I followed him out, into the hallway, I distinctly heard him murmur  
something, his other hand on his waist... _On his wand_.

He practically dragged me upstairs, so quickly I could barely keep myself upright, and as I stumbled, he pulled me into his arms and nearly lifted me into his arms in his haste to get us moving.

"Fred?" he pushed me into the bedroom we had been in only ten minutes before, and only now did I notice he was wearing a t-shirt with black jeans and trainers on. He looked fantastic. "Fred... Where... What did you do to him?"

"I honestly don't know. But you know that's _not_ my father, Katie." he paused as I sat down heavily on the bed, looking at him. He was watching me with a small smile, though his lips were pressed tight together and his eyes were almost heinously dark. "We aren't safe. We need to..." he grabbed both bags from the floor, swung them over his shoulder and made sure he grabbed my hand, tightly, securely as he pulled me from the bed and out of the room.

"Katie?" he looked at me and squeezed my hand, "You do not leave my side, alright?" Silence. "It's not a question, Katie... It's... It's an order." Those three words stunned me into silence.

Mutely, dumbly, I nodded and looked away, holding my hand out to take my bag from him. He shook his head and tightened his grip on the straps as he pulled me out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"George? Lee?" He gripped my hand tight as he called their names, squeezing it and making me realise that he was as terrified as I was. "Situation, boys... We've got to go!"

The pair appeared, dishevelled and still tucking their feet into their boots. George looked at Fred and quirked his head slightly. I nodded at him as he turned to me when Fred didn't speak.

"Someone Polyjuiced as dad." Fred said as a sort-of-explanation, recapturing George's attention after a second. He squeezed my hand for the umpteenth time, this time as, I think, a form of reassurance, and released it a second later, handing me my bag.

"Katie... Come with me?" George held out his hand and I froze.

I was panicked. I knew George like he was my brother, and I trusted him with my life... But Fred had told me not to leave his side, an order that I really didn't want to defy. _I didn't want to_. I was frightened, right now... And I knew that I needed Fred to calm me the hell down.

"B-but you said-" I managed to stutter and he stared at me, his eyes wide. "I don't want to-" there was silence and he took a long look at me, then at his brother.

"George... Do you mind if Katie comes with me? I sort of told her not to leave my side..." he blushed and I stood between the two, holding onto my bag as though it was everything I had in the world.

_Oh hell_, I realised_, it was._

George dropped his hand after a few seconds and smiled slightly. He waved his hand at Fred and I felt an arm tighten around my waist, fingers digging into my hip tightly.

"Ready, guys?" Fred looked at me, then at his brother and his best friend. They nodded and he looked back down at me, his fingers finding their way under my shirt and running circles against my hip.

"Y-yeah." I nodded, though my mouth was dry and my cheeks were flushed. I leaned my head against him and he smiled down at me lightly.

"Shut your eyes, Katie," he leaned into me and whispered the words into my ear, before he turned around and twisted me into oblivion. We appeared in the semi-darkness of a Central London street, balanced precariously on a doorstep that looked like it needed a good hosing down. I went to step away from Fred but he gripped my waist even tighter and shoved me through the doorway, stumbling after me in the darkness.

"Where... where the fuck are we?" I managed to whimper as he crashed into me in the darkness and his momentum sent us both spiralling into what looked like a hippo-foot umbrella stand and setting a portrait... _screaming at us?_

"It's alright!" Fred yelled to me as he fought to get the curtains closed.

"Filthy mudblood scum... and now the blood traitors bring another one in... look at this one, scrawny and ill..." She was screaming and I backed away, scrambling on my hands and knees as she continued to cackle.

"Don't listen to her, Katie!" Fred was yelling, "She does this all the time!"

I was pressed against the wall, whistling to try and block it out. I hadn't been subjected to that kind of abuse for years, not since Malfoy had cornered me in my fourth year and screamed at me. My chest was heaving and I was more than a little afraid of the painting – was that what I was to expect from this house?

_Silence._

"Katie?" His hand was on my waist, lifting me to my feet. "Katie, it's alright... I'm gonna keep you safe. I'll not let anything get to you..." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna keep you safe, Katie..."

He ran his hand down my cheek and pulled my tear stained face up to his.

"I promise you Katie. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe."

A second later, his lips came down on mine and I knew he was telling the truth.

**_-x-x-x-_**

**_A/N: Muyauahua! Hope you liked that... ooh, is that a slightly resolved moment of sexual tension there? I think it might be... but obviously, this is Fred. And Katie. There's more tension coming. Trust me. _**

**_Review? _**

**_xxx_**


End file.
